


Please Don't Take My Sunshine Away

by skeletonfather



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, solangelo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2491646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeletonfather/pseuds/skeletonfather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico di Angelo is pissed. So pissed that he may raise an army of the dead, but he can't. The reason Nico di Angelo is pissed because Will Solace (aka the blond fuckface) has to stay with him, in the Hades cabin, for a month, so he doesn't fade away. Will Nico ever stopped being pissed off at Will and will Will ever get to know Nico?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> i tried to write a fanfiction and it turned out ok

Nico's day was getting worse by the hour. First, he accidentally raised an army of the dead when one of the Hermes kids snuck up behind him and screamed. Second, he spilled some juice on one of the Aphrodite girls, and in turn he was called a "dumb ass" and told "why do they even let you stick around." Then, he unknowingly shadow traveled in the middle of a nap into the middle of capture the flag. Finally, Will Solace was assigned to him to monitor his health so Nico wouldn't "fade away" due to his shadow traveling while sleeping. His day couldn’t get any worse, right? Wrong. Will had to live with Nico in his cabin for one month.  One month.  Nico wasn’t having any of it. He wasn’t going to live with Dr. Sunshine for a month. And he  definitely  wasn’t going to let him  mother  him. Nico had already spent three days in the infirmary under Will’s care and he wasn’t going to let that happen  again . He already had decided in order to keep Will out of the Hades cabin he would have to barricade the door since the doors didn’t have locks. Or he could raise an army of the dead right outside the door to guard the cabin. The second option sounded more appealing to Nico, but he could fade away if he chose to go through with it, so he decided on the harder task. He tried to move his bed in front of the door, but since he's a scrawny 15 year old boy, he wasn’t able to. He heard a knock on a door.  Oh shit.  Nico fell to the ground and crawled under his bed, and tried his hardest not to panic.

The door creaked open. “Nico? Nico? Where are you, Deathboy?” said the annoying son-of-a-bitch Will Solace.  Oh gods,  Nico thought,  I can’t shadow travel out of this one. What the fuck can I do?  Nico tensed up when he heard Will walking around the cabin. "Nico, where in the name of Hades are you?" said an obviously annoyed Will.  Just go away. Please just go away.  Nico held his breath in order to avoid detection. "SHIT!" Nico felt Will grab his leg and pull him out from under his bed. "What in the name of Zeus were you doing underneath your bed, Nico?" Will stared down at Nico who was breathing heavily from the scare. "What do you think I was doing, S-Solace?" "Looking for you Mythomagic cards?" Nico rolled his eyes. "I was h-hiding from you, s-shithead!" Will held out his hand. "Need help getting up there, Deathboy?" "Can you stop calling me Deathboy? I'd rather you call me Nico." "Whatever you say, Deathboy." Nico grabbed Will's hand and was pulled off of the ground. Will looked at Nico with a worried look on his face. “What?” Nico said. “Are you sick?” Will said, “Because you have an obvious stutter.” “I stutter sometimes after I get scared.” Nico said, “So I’m not sick.” Will took out a thermometer. “I’m taking your temperature just to be sure.” “I’M NOT SICK!” “I’m making sure!” Nico backed away from Will. “GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!” “Its not that kind of thermometer!” “I’M NOT SICK!” “You’re acting like you are now come here.”  “NO! I’M NOT SICK!” “You look like death, Nico!” Nico started to run towards the door. “I ALWAYS LOOK LIKE DEATH! I AM THE SON OF HADES!” “You are looking even death-ier lately! GET OVER HERE, DEATH-IER BOY!” Will sprinted in front of the door before Nico could escape. “Move!” “No!” “Why?” “You’re sick!” “For the last time, I AM NOT SICK!” Nico attempted to shadow travel outside, but was stopped by Will picking him up and throwing him over his shoulder. “You’re acting like a five year old, by the way.” “That’s what I was aiming for, Solace.” 

Will set a pouting Nico down on the bed and stuck the thermometer in Nico's mouth. "I'm not sick, Will." Will took the thermometer out of Nico's mouth and looked at it. "Your temperature is normal, so you're not sick." Nico rolled his eyes. "I told you I wasn't sick. Now don't you need to unpack or something?" Nico looked around the room. “Did you bring  anything  with you because I’m pretty sure I was told you were staying here for a month.” “Oh it’s just outside.” “I’ll help you unpack.” “Thanks Deathboy.” “Can you please stop calling me that?” “Sure, Sunshine.” Nico attempted to punch Will in the chest but was blocked by Will. “Violence is never the answer, Nico.” “It is when you’re being an ass.” Nico muttered. “What was that?” “Nothing.”


	2. Sheets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico slowly helped unpack Will’s go bag. Well, to him, it was more like “incase Percy gets a nosebleed again while fighting Gaea” bags.
> 
> Will was unpacking all of his pajamas onto one of the vacant beds. Most of his pajamas consisted of worn out t shirts and sweatpants, which really didn’t surprise Nico, seeing how laid back Will could get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUCKING LONG TIME NO SEE FRIENDOS IM SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED THIS IN OVER A YEAR IM SO SORRY I KIND OF FORGOT ABOUT IT

Nico slowly helped unpack Will’s go bag. Well, to him, it was more like “incase Percy gets a nosebleed again while fighting Gaea” bags.

Will was unpacking all of his pajamas onto one of the vacant beds. Most of his pajamas consisted of worn out t shirts and sweatpants, which really didn’t surprise Nico, seeing how laid back Will could get.

“Hey, Sunshine, do you have any sheets? It seems that all of these beds, except for yours, are absent of their sheets,” asked Will with a smile.

Nico replied, “There are some extra sheets tucked into the frame of the bed, you just have to reach under the bed and feel around. I found this out after having nothing to sleep under for a week.”

Will reached under the bed and felt around the frame. Nico observed Will, who seemed to be having a tough time finding the sheets. 

“Need a little help there, Solace?” Nico asked amusingly. Will stood back up and said, “I need help, Sunshine. Will you be a dear and fetch the sheets for my bed for me?”

Nico rolled his eyes and walked over to Will’s bed. He crouched down and felt around under the bed, praying to the gods that he didn’t cut himself on one of the brass bolts on the frame.

Nico felt something soft, and latched onto it. He pulled the blood red sheets out from their hiding place and set them on Will’s bed.

“These sheets are a bit morbid, Nico. Do you have anything other than these?” Will asked.

“Sorry, Solace, but the guy who designed this cabin seemed to think that the children of Hades were vampires, not demigods.” Nico replied. Nico walked back over to his bed and laid down, almost hitting his head on brass railing that was supposed to be the headboard.

Will looked at Nico’s bed with a confused look. “So, um, Nico,” Will asked, “would you mind explaining why you have multi colored sheets instead of these vampire sheets?”

Nico sat up on and his arms and looked at Will. “I kind of stole them from the Iris cabin. Well, um, Hazel stole them from the Iris cabin when she was staying here, and left them when she went back to Camp Jupiter.” Nico said while averting eye contact. Nico turns over to face away from Will, who had a judgmental look on his face.

Will crossed his arms and stared at Nico. Nico could feel Will’s eyes boring holes into his back. “Nico,” Will said sternly, “why didn’t you return the sheets to the Iris Cabin?”

“Well, um,” Nico stammered, “they’re nicer than the vampire sheets?”  
“Nico”  
“Yes, Will?”  
“You’re going to return those sheets by the time I leave here, got it?”  
“Sure, mom.”  
Will walks up to Nico and put a hand on his shoulder.  
Nico immediately tenses up, and curses under his breath, and thinks,

_I’m going to die by the end of Will’s month long stay, aren’t I?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING FRIENDOS I KNOW ITS NOT THAT MUCH TO READ BUT ITS THE BEST I CAN DO RIGHT NOW

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for making it to the end!


End file.
